


Cheer Up

by thoughtsappear



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 02:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2490515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoughtsappear/pseuds/thoughtsappear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A unlikely duo tries to make Shepard feel better after Horizon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheer Up

Horizon had been a nightmare. Kaidan had been so angry at her, and nothing she could say to him would help him understand. All he saw was the Cerberus logo that seemed to be branded to her forehead these days. 

She stopped pacing her cabin. She thought about trying to sleep, but her nerves were frazzled, she was getting a headache and she swore she could hear voices outside her room.

She pulled on her boots, wondering if Chakwas had any of that brandy left. As she neared the door, she could definitely hear someone outside.

Two someones in fact. One voice low and grizzled, and the other dual toned.

Just what I need, she thought. Zaeed and Garrus, skulking around my cabin after the day I've had. She’d brought them on the mission, and noticed them exchanging looks in the airlock after they returned to the ship.

She opened the door, to their surprise. Garrus made a high pitched squeak of shock as the door he was pressed against suddenly vanished. Zaeed merely chuckled.

Shepard was not amused.

“Can I help you gentleman?” she asked, hands on her hips.

“Yeah, we were uh, wondering, if you were okay,” Garrus spoke first, awkwardly trying to save face.

“We all saw how it went with Alenko,” Zaeed added. “Fucking bastard.”

“Guys, I’m fine,” Shepard threw up her hands. “No need to worry about me. I’m over it.”

"We thought you might need some cheering up," Garrus nudged Zaeed. "Give her the thing."

Zaeed produced a sloppy looking peanut butter and jelly sandwich, “You skipped dinner.”

Shepard gingerly took it, knowing far too well the ingredients made to produce it would have been slapped together from the sorry state of food they had at the moment. Re-hydrated peanut butter and frozen jelly rations combined with bread that was several days past stale. But they watched her with such pride, such eagerness, that she held it up and took a small bite. The peanut butter stuck to the roof of her mouth, but it wasn't just gooey, it was thick almost like concrete, clamping her jaw shut.

Zaeed frowned, “She doesn't like it.”

“The extranet said this was a human comfort food.”

“I told you, ice cream! That’s what women eat when they’re upset!” Zaeed interjected.

Shepard grimaced, still working the odd textures of the overly thick peanut butter and slimy grape jelly around in her mouth. She finally gave up and choked it down, feeling the lump slide down her throat.

“Thanks guys, I’ll just take this in my room, okay?” she took a step back and retreated into her cabin. 

The door swished shut. She could still hear the two of them arguing outside. She laughed to herself, maybe they had cheered her up after all.

“That was a terrible idea, Massani!”

“Next time, lets just go with our first plan and bring her his balls.”

“Agreed.”


End file.
